Kingsman: A re-telling
by RoderickJaynes87
Summary: My first published fan fic. Petra Durant: codename Guinevere. She is the head of Kingsman and Harry Hart's (Galahad) closest friend. My take on the events of Kingsman: the Secret Service with an OC thrown into the mix. Just to be safe, rated M for language and mild adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Petra Durant, Codename: Guinevere. Arthur may have been the face of the Kingsman, but it was she who operated behind the curtain, so to speak. At the end of the day, all of the agents answered to her. And here they were, all assembled around the conference table, some of them hologrammed in from afar. Well, all except for Harry Hart, Codename Galahad.

"Guinevere, we may as well start without him," Arthur said from his place at the head of the table. Guinevere stood near the doorway, a clipboard neatly sitting in the crease of her arm. Before she could respond, Harry came traipsing up the steps. He straightened his tie and looked at Guinevere apologetically.

"Sorry, Pet," Harry whispered. Guinevere shot him a glance. Tightlipped, she nodded for Galahad to take his seat.

Arthur alerted the room to the death of agent Lancelot, aka James Croft. Guinevere's glasses rested on top of her head (to be honest, their special lenses gave her a headache), so she only saw Harry and Arthur's faces, the former's look of sorrow and the latter's of reverence. Guinevere took the glass of bourbon from Arthur and toasted with the rest them. Never easy to lose one of her men, especially one as skilled as the late Lancelot. She threw back the drink in one swallow, placed the glass on the table next to Harry, and began to leave. Before she did, hesitating, she placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. She turned her back so the others wouldn't hear.

"See me in my office when you're through here. We need to speak about your little incident today," she said, softly and firmly.

Harry nodded in silent acknowledgement. She left the room, passing Merlin on her way out, who have her a professional nod then went straight into presenting Arthur and Galahad his recent findings. Guinevere always liked that about Merlin- he was a very no-nonsense man, and extremely intelligent.

After their meeting was over, and Arthur had left the room, Merlin said to Galahad, "Guinevere didn't look too happy with you."

Harry stood up and straightened his jacket. "Yes, it would seem so."

"Perhaps she'll go easy on you," Merlin said, patting his shoulder and heading out of the room, leaving Harry by himself.

"God, I hope not," he muttered under his breath.

After catching up on some paperwork in her office, Guinevere heard a knock at her door.

"Come in," she said without looking up.

"You wanted to see me, Guinevere?" Harry asked, shutting the door behind him.

"Yes, please sit." She motioned towards the chair in front of her desk. She was still working with a file; Harry was silent, allowing her to finish. He watched her scrawl her signature, a capital G followed by a hash mark, and set the file aside.

"Do you mind if I remove my jacket?" Harry asked. "It's bloody warm in here."

"Please, make yourself comfortable. And if you don't mind, please remove your glasses as well. I want this conversation to remain private."

"As you wish." Harry stowed the glasses inside his jacket, which he hung on a nearby coat rack.

"So tell me Harry," Guinevere said, rising from her chair as he returned to his. She came around to the front of the desk and leaned against it. "How much is it going to cost the Kingsman every time you need to 'let off a little steam?'"

"Honestly, Pet-"

"Don't call me that, Harry. I know you think it's cute, but it's going to get us both in trouble. That little slip up in the conference room can not happen again. And neither can than stunt you pulled in the pub."

"You saw the feed then?"

"If course I did. Arthur came storming down here with it earlier today."

Harry smiled cunningly. He stood, becoming almost nose to nose with her. "I'm sorry, Petra. It won't happen again."

Guinevere looked into his eyes. "You're a horrible liar, Harry." She grabbed his tie and pulled him to her, kissing him hard. His arms wrapped around her, returning her kiss.

"Was Arthur really that mad?" Harry asked, moving his face to her neck.

"I don't give a fuck what Arthur thinks," Guinevere said. She untucked Harry's shirt and began to unbutton it.

"Have you no respect for our dearly departed agent Lancelot?" Harry asked.

Guinevere grinned. "Just letting off a little steam."

Some time later, still in her office, Harry was putting his jacket back on. "By the way," he said, "I have my candidate for Lancelot's replacement." He removed a folded sheet of paper from inside his jacket and handed it to Guinevere.

She brushed a lock of hair that looked only slightly disheveled. Harry thought she looked lovely, not so tightly wound as other female bosses seemed to be. Or as movies liked to portray them, anyway. Guinevere was tough and intimidating only when she needed to be. She was no pushover, but she got along well with all of her agents, best of all Harry.

A romantic relationship between Guinevere and Galahad had been blossoming for almost 10 years, even before Guinevere was promoted to head of the service. As agents, they were accustomed to secrecy and discretion. As far as they knew, no one knew of their love affair. Harry and Petra were, above all, professional.

"Gary Unwin?" Guinevere read aloud from the paper. "Not Lee Unwin's son?"

"Eggsy to his friends, yes."

Guinevere wrinkled her nose. "He may be qualified, Harry, but I don't think-"

"Please, Petra, give him a chance. Arthur has already raked me over the coals over it. He says it's another failed experiment. I know the boy has potential. You've always trusted me."

Guinevere took another look at the photo on the paper. "This is the boy from the pub, isn't it? Oh Harry, please don't tell me you didn't tell him anything."

"Petra, he's loyal. Trust me."

"You're still trying to redeem yourself for Lee's death."

"You're damned right I am. And I have faith that this boy can be even better than his father."

Guinevere stared at Harry, then sighed. She handed the paper back to him. "This isn't because you just made love to me in the middle of my office floor."

Harry smiled that boyish grin and kissed Guinevere on the tip of her nose. "Of course it is, darling."

As Harry left her office, Guinevere called out behind him. "Don't disappoint me, Galahad."

"I haven't yet."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Guinevere went down to the area where Merlin was initiating the new candidates. When she entered the room, Merlin's back was to her as he spoke to the group of upper-class students. She already hated them. Reminded her too much of her own stuck-up ways when she was a new recruit. One of them, a tall dark haired boy, grinned at her and winked. Guinevere rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. Merlin sensed her behind him and turned.

"This our lot, then?" Guinevere asked.

Merlin began introducing each student by name, and who had recruited them.

"And where is Galahad's candidate?"

As if on cue, a young man appeared at her side. "Excuse me, miss."

"Fall in, Eggsy," she heard Harry call out behind her. Eggsy did as he was told. Harry fell in place next to Guinevere.

"I'm so sorry, Petra, it took a bit longer than expected to get here," Harry apologized. Guinevere raised her hand to silence him. Merlin resumed his speech to the candidates. Petra thought the supposed scare tactic with the body bags was a bit cheesy these days, but she knew how much Arthur loved tradition. Merlin released the candidates from attention and allowed them to settle in. Guinevere started to leave with Merlin and Galahad when she heard the rough street rat say, "Hey Miss, we didn't get to hear your name. You a Kingsman, too?"

Guinevere spun around. Harry moved between her and the boy. "Eggsy, you really shouldn't speak like that-"

"I'm sorry, Eggsy, is it?" Guinevere moved around Harry. The other candidates slowly backed away to their bunks, but Eggsy stood his ground. "I'm your superior, and you may speak to me properly when you've learned some manners." The tall boy, Charlie, sniggered.

Guinevere turned to the rest of the group. "My name is Guinevere, and in case Merlin failed to mention it, I have ultimate control over this operation. That means if you catch me on a bad day, you may just end up going home. No matter how qualified you may be." At this last statement, she looked back at Eggsy.

Merlin and Harry filled Guinevere out of the room. The trio remained quiet until they reached another room, this one hidden between the two-way mirror in the candidates quarters.

"You really know how to pick them, don't you, Harry?" Guinevere said and she watched the group on the other side. Three of the boys were ganging up on Eggsy. One of them asked if he was a fast food employee, to which Eggsy made a smart ass reply and an obscene gesture. Guinevere looked back at Harry. "Really charming, Galahad." She left the room, Harry running to catch up behind her. Merlin stayed behind to observe the young group.

"Petra, I promise you, he's got potential."

"Harry, when you showed me his file, I wasn't expecting you to show up with this hoodie wanna-be gangster." She stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned to face him, lowering her voice. "I put my faith in you because I respect you, Harry. And you've just made a joke of it by bringing in this...person."

"I can prove it to you, Petra. Just give him a chance."

"I don't have to. If he makes it through all of the tests, I'll be impressed. But I'm not holding my breath." She continued to walk down the hall, leaving Harry behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Guinevere refused to observe any of the tests; she left the job for Merlin to fill her in how each of the candidates fared. She hardly cared at the moment, as she had sent Harry on an information retrieval mission to track down Professor Arnold, one of the contributors of the late Lancelot's death. She was currently on the phone with Galahad, who was on his way in the back of one of the service's armoured limousines. "We're just pulling into the university," Harry was saying.

"Good," Guinevere said. "Be careful; we're not sure just how dangerous he is."

"Merlin briefed me, not to worry. Are we on the secure line?"

Guinevere frowned. "Of course, why wouldn't we be?"

"I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't scold me for saying I missed you."

Guinevere could almost hear his smile on the line and it made her smile in return. "Hurry back, Galahad. I'll have a kiss waiting for you when you return, my gallant knight."

"Wouldn't dream of keeping you waiting, darling."

Guinevere hung up the phone, her heart warm. She looked at her pile of paperwork, then decided maybe it was worth travelling to Merlin's headquarters to watch the recruits complete their next task. Guinevere was already sad to hear one had barely made it through the first test.

She met Merlin on the outside balcony and looked out with him to the candidates below in the grass. They were in the process of choosing their dogs. Guinevere observed in silence as Merlin made his speech. Afterwards, they joined the group out on the lawn.

"Alright, now that you've chosen your dogs-" Merlin started, when an alert popped up on their glasses lens.

Emergency. Someone being airlifted from the university. Harry.

"Merlin," Guinevere said slowly.

Merlin rose from his myriad of screens. "I see it, too. He should be here within an hour. I'll meet you in the medical wing then."

Merlin turned to leave the group. "Wait, where are you going?" Guinevere asked.

"To see if I can get a feed uploaded from his glasses." Merlin sprinted towards the building entrance, leaving Guinevere alone with a confused group of recruits.

Guinevere couldn't move. She felt a sudden panic, her worry of Harry preventing any kind of action. And these kids, watching her with blank stares, confused and waiting for orders. Damn Merlin for leaving her with them. Trying not to show her tough exterior was cracking, she stood straight and ordered the group, "Um, laps. Around the courtyard until Merlin returns. Put your gear on, and do not carry your dogs. Go." Before they could respond, Guinevere turned and started towards the building after Merlin.

By the time she reached Arthur's office, Merlin had already arrived. Arthur waved her in; they standing near the portrait that served as their optical screen. "Can you see it?" Arthur asked, referring to the image that could only be seen with their special lenses.

Guinevere nodded. "Do we know what happened?"

"We won't have all the details until Harry gets here," Merlin said. "His feed is heavily encrypted. You may need to have a word with him about sharing his password."

"He's still alive then?" Guinevere hesitated. She looked around for the unfortunate decanter of brandy. "What's his condition?"

Not quite in answer to her question, Arthur replied, "He activated one of our lighter grenades. It seems he was trying to escape, from whom we aren't sure yet. Before the explosion, something happened that caused the death of professor Arnold. Harry survived, but our men seem to think it put him in a coma."

"Shit," Guinevere said to herself, then to Arthur, "How many do we have working on this now?"

"Maybe ten? Some of our interns are working surveillance."

"I want everyone on this. Now, Arthur."

"This is not the only threat, Guinevere-"

"I said now, Arthur! Merlin, page my office as soon as Harry gets here. I want to know who was following him." She stormed out of the room, her chest tight and her jaw clenched. She went to her office, but couldn't get any work done. She sat staring at her telephone, waiting for it to ring. Finally, after about 45 minutes, Merlin alerted her to Harry's arrival. "On my way," was all she said, racing out of her office.

Harry looked pathetic lying on the hospital bed. Merlin was the only other person in the room. Guinevere was glad, for it kept her tears at bay. She was careful not to let her voice quiver. "Any change?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not. But he's stable. Just a matter of waiting for him to come around."

Guinevere nodded, never taking her eyes off of Harry. "And you think he will? Come around, that is."

Merlin saw the concern on her face and frowned. "If I know Harry, and I feel like I do, he'll fight through this. Never known him to quit."

Guinevere took a deep breath. She looked over at Merlin, who was still looking quizzically at her. She hardened her stance. "Thank you, Merlin. Let me know when you have more information." As she exited, she could feel wetness on her cheek. She hoped Merlin hadn't seen it.

Outside the hospital room door, Guinevere almost ran directly into Eggsy. "Sorry, Miss- I mean, Miss Guinevere."

"Quite alright, Eggsy, I wasn't looking where I was going."

He looked up at her. "You OK?" he asked, pointing to her cheek.

Guinevere wiped the tear away. "Shit. Bit of dust flew into my eye."

Eggsy nodded, not buying it. "Hows Harry? I came to see him."

Guinevere couldn't stand him calling him Harry, and was about to correct him, but it would appear Harry saw the boy as a friend. "To be honest, Eggsy, I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see."

"Harry means a lot to you, doesn't he?"

Guinevere's heart skipped a beat. "I care about all of my agents. Many of them are the only family some of us have."

Eggsy opened the door to Harry's room. "Yea, he means a lot to me, too."

Guinevere finally broke down and cried when she returned to her office.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Months went by without any response from Harry. Eggsy continued to outsmart his fellow candidates. At the very least, Guinevere admired the boy's enthusiasm.

When Harry regained consciousness, Guinevere was quickly at his side. He came out of the hospital restroom, freshly shaved and bathed wearing his finest bath robe. Guinevere had instructed everyone else in the room to leave, leaving her alone with him. We he came back into the room, he gave her a coy smile, his hands dug into his pockets.

"What?" Guinevere asked, trying to hide her growing smile.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting. I think there was a mention of a kiss for a gallant knight." Harry held his hands out towards her. Guinevere took them as Harry pulled her into his embrace. She buried her head into the warmth of his robe.

"I thought I'd lost you," she whispered.

"It would take more than that to get rid of me."

Guinevere looked up at him. "We have to do something about that hair."

Harry pretended to look hurt. "You don't like it?"

Guinevere laughed. "No-it's awful." She pulled out of his embrace, but still held onto his hands.

Eggsy appeared in the doorway, his pug, J.B., yipping at his feet. Guinevere and Harry let go of each other's hands quickly, Harry shoving his back into his robe pockets.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Harry asked.

Eggsy entered the room. "Only when I'm casing a place to rob." He looked at Harry, then Guinevere. "Was you two holding hands just now?"

Harry's mouth fell open and he looked at Guinevere like a fish trying to speak.

"Just happy to see an old friend again," Guinevere said.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in," Harry said, pointing at the door and glancing accusingly at Eggsy.

"Good to see you up and about, Galahad," Merlin said, "And I see you shaved. The homeless look wasn't working for you." He nodded to Guinevere, then to a smiling Eggsy, "Eggsy, I need to have a private conversation. You're dismissed."

"Nonsense," Harry said, "Let him observe. He might learn a thing or two."

Merlin looked over at Guinevere. She nodded in approval. "As you wish," Merlin said.

After they were updated with information pertaining to the Valentine corporation, Harry insisted Merlin get him an invitation to the businessman's upcoming gala.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry knocked on Guinevere's open office door. "You wanted to see me, Guinevere?" He looked around the room and found her placing towels around a chair in the middle of the floor.

"Yes, close the door behind you, Galahad." She motioned towards the chair. "Sit."

Harry did as instructed. Guinevere wrapped another towel around his neck and shoulders. He watched her pull over a small rolling cart with various barber accessories on it. "I can't stand to see your hair like that anymore."

"I was planning on visiting the hair salon later today."

"You've only just gotten your strength back; I thought I could do it for you and save you the trouble." Guinevere sprayed his hair with water and started working with a fine comb.

"Since when do you know how to cut hair?"

"Remember the mission we had in Italy during the summer of '95? My alias was a hair stylist. I spent the better part of a month taking a vocational course." She pulled some of his hair between her fingers and snipped a few locks. "Why? Don't you trust me?"

"More than anyone else in the world. But you've never offered to cut my hair before. I feel like you're about to tell me something I don't want to hear."

All Harry could hear was the scissors cutting his hair for a few moments. Finally, Guinevere answered. "The gala that Valentine is hosting-"

Harry sighed. "Pet, Merlin already has the details worked out. He's got my invitation and background information. You can't take me off the mission."

"I am your boss, Galahad, so I very well can take you off the mission. But no, that's not what I wanted to tell you. I asked Merlin to get me an invitation as well. I'm going with you, as your wife."

Harry spun around in his chair. Guinevere placed her hands on either side of his face and turned his head. "Please don't move. You need to keep your head straight."

"Petra, please don't take what I'm about to say as insubordination, but why on earth would you do that? With all due respect, you haven't been in the field for years."

"This threat, whatever it may be, is big. I want to be involved. I want to meet this Valentine and see just how dangerous he is."

Harry sighed. "You don't think I'm ready to go back to work."

"No, that's not it at all."

"Then what?"

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Guinevere shaving the hair on the back of his neck with an electric razor. When she finished, she removed the towel from his shoulders and brushed the little stray hairs from his neck and shirt. She handed him a mirror. "How's that?" she asked, standing behind him.

Harry ran a hand through his hair, brushing the front to one side. "You may have found a new customer," he said. He tilted the mirror to one side so that he could see Guinevere's face. She looked into the mirror at his dark brown eyes. She looked forlorn. "Petra, what's the real reason you're going?"

"When you were hurt, all I could do was sit here. I felt so helpless. I should've been able to prevent it."

Harry grabbed her arm and gently pulled her around to him. "Come here, darling," he said, patting his lap. Guinevere sat down and out her arms around his neck. Harry took her chin in his hand and held up her face.

"You are the best leader the Kingsman has ever had," he said. "You couldn't have prevented what happened. It was my fault, alone. I can take care of myself. I'm a Kingsman agent, and if you really thought I wasn't up to the job, I know you're professional enough to tell me."

Guinevere looked as though she might cry. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, Harry," she said, her voice cracking.

Harry smiled. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were in love with me."

Guinevere laughed and rose from his lap. She wiped under her eye. "Don't be ridiculous, Harry."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry struggled with a cufflink, waiting in Guinevere's office. His boss and partner for the evening was finishing dressing in her private bathroom. "Merlin, everything queued up?" he asked the empty room.

"I'll have everything in order before you leave, don't worry, Galahad," Merlin said.

"I'm shutting off for a few moments, then. Guinevere wants to go over the details once again. Wouldn't want to waste your time recording. I'll come back on when we're in the car."

"Copy that, Galahad. Over and out."

Harry pressed a button on his glasses, switching the optics off. Guinevere emerged from the bathroom in a strapless red chiffon dress that hugged her body. A knee-high slit showed a hint of her slender leg through it. She wore her hair down in gentle waves, the auburn locks falling on her bare shoulders.

"Stop staring like that, Galahad."

Harry smiled and strolled over to her, still pulling at his cuff. "Just taking a mental picture. You are simply stunning."

Guinevere took his arm and fixed his cufflink. "Remember we have a job to do. A very dangerous one at that."

"Just like old times, Pet. Think we'll end up in a seedy hotel in Tanzania again?"

"I'm serious, Harry."

"As am I."

Guinevere rolled her eyes. "Have you talked to Merlin yet? He said he had a gadget for me."

"Yes, I took care of it." Harry pulled a small, hinged box from his jacket pocket. He got down on one knee and opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring covered in diamonds.

Guinevere's eyes went wide. "Harry?" she whispered.

"Petra Durant," Harry began, "Would you do me the great honor...of wearing this ring as we pretend to be husband and wife tonight?"

Guinevere tried to suppress a smile. "That's not funny, Harry."

Harry stood up and handed her the ring.

"Did Merlin finally upgrade my signet ring? I told him those others weren't working for me."

"No, this one belonged to my mother."

Guinevere looked at Harry.

Placing the ring on her finger, Harry continued, "I thought the wife of a billionaire deserved better than a simple, fake diamond rigged up by our tech department." He kissed her cheek. "Shall we go, then?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When they arrived at Valentine's mansion, they were surprised to find out they were the only guests. Guinevere, who was hanging onto Galahad's arm, squeezed him. Harry exchanged a suspicious look, but then quickly smiled at her. Looking back at Valentine, he said, "How gracious of you."

They were both frisked by security in the main lobby. "Don't be alarmed," Valentine assured them, "Just protocol. Can't be too careful nowadays."

The man searching Guinevere was now running his hand up her thigh, precisely where she had a knife tightly secured. She took in a quick breath. The man looked up at her.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"Sorry, I'm rather embarrassed to say you've touched a spot where I'm particularly ticklish."

Harry chuckled. "Be careful, young man, she may just have a go at you for that."

The security guard blushed and ceased his search. "Apologies, miss."

It excited Guinevere greatly to see Harry at work. He was so calm and confident. Sitting across from him at Valentine's table, It was all she could do not to lunge at him. Harry quickly got to the point, explaining to Valentine that he valued the late Professor Arnold's theory on climate change. Guinevere took a sip of her wine. It was nice- expensive.

Valentine, sitting on the end between the two agents, turned to Guinevere. "And what are your thoughts on the matter, Mrs. DeVere?"

Guinevere cleared her throat. "To be honest, Mr. Valentine, I think it's all a load of shit."

Harry looked panicked for a moment, but Valentine was still looking at her, a little taken back by her comment. Then, after an awkward second of silence, he laughed loudly. Guinevere smiled.

"But it's my husband's money, and although I don't wholly agree with this endeavour, it seems he has his heart set on giving it to you," she said.

Valentine studied her, trying to figure her out. He turned back to Harry, who had regained his composure. "You've got a feisty one, there, Mr. DeVere. I like that."

"Don't let the dress deceive you," Harry said, "She's quite the pants-wearer in our household." He took a long drink of his wine.

Valentine chuckled again to himself. Another silent pause followed. "Do you like spy movies, Mr. DeVere?"

 _Shit,_ Guinevere thought to herself. _It's a trap_. Harry answered calmly, talking the merits of old Hollywood film. Interrupting, Guinevere spoke up. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Valentine, but would you be so kind as to direct me to your little girls room?"

"Of course," Valentine answered, then gestured to the young woman sitting behind Harry. "Gazelle, would you?"

Gazelle got up and quickly left the room, Guinevere almost running to keep up. Her sharp prosthetics clanked with every step. When they reached the bathroom, Gazelle folded her arms and stood by the door, evident that she was going to stand and wait until Guinevere was done. "Thank you," Guinevere said, clutching her stomach.

When inside the spacious commode, she lifted the toilet seat, knelt down, and stuck her middle finger as far down her throat as she could. Within seconds, a rush of half digested french fries and red wine came back up. When she was finished, she stuck her finger back down again until more of her dinner returned. She heard a knock at the door.

"Ma'am, are you ok? Do I need to call a doctor?"

Guinevere coughed a few times, her throat becoming raw. "No, that's not necessary. Just let me sit here a few minutes." She retched once more before turning the faucet on. She washed her face quickly and left the water running. She walked over to the wall furthest away from the door and faced so that she was speaking towards the wall.

"Merlin, can you hear me?" she whispered.

"Affirmative. What's going on?"

"We're fucked. Valentine is on to us. We need to get out of here."

"Be careful, Guinevere."

Guinevere shut the water off and opened the door. Gazelle stared at her with slight concern. "You're sure you don't need a doctor?"

Guinevere shook her head, placing a hand to her mouth as if she might be sick again. Luckily, Gazelle bought it.

When the two women returned to the dining room, Guinevere came over to Harry's side of the table. Confused, Harry asked, "Everything ok, darling?"

"I'm sorry, Mr Valentine. It seems that fast food simply doesn't agree with me. I think I may need to lay down."

Harry stood up, placing an arm around her waist. "If course, dear. Mr. Valentine-"

Valentine waves his hand in dismissal. "Tend to your wife, Mr DeVere. My people will be in touch with your people very soon."

Harry and Guinevere got into the back of their car, frustration clear on her face. "He knows. I don't know how, but he had us figured out from the start."

Harry sighed. "You think it was the wine, then?"

"It had to be. In not sure if I got it out of my system, and unless you have a sudden urge to vomit or take a piss, you probably have it in yours as well."

"Poison?"

"Tracking device is more likely," Guinevere said. "We can't go back to the tailors until it's out of us."

"Then where do you suggest we go?" Harry asked.

Guinevere smiled. "How about a hotel? For old times' sake?"

Harry kissed her. "Read my mind, darling." He touched the side of his glasses. "Merlin? Looks like we may be followed. Can you find us a couple of rooms for the night?"

"On it, Galahad."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Eggsy sat in Harry's office in his personal home. It was getting late into the evening, and Harry had only a few more hours to spend with his recruit before his last test. Eggsy was complaining that he would never be a true gentleman, that he was born on the wrong side of the tracks. He had quickly shown frustration with his mentor, who assured him that being a gentleman had nothing to do with one's birth.

"Being a gentleman is something one learns," Harry said.

"Is the first lesson how to shag your boss?" Eggsy mumbled.

Harry was taken back by the question. "Excuse me?"

"Come on, Harry, it is a bit obvious."

"Guinevere is my superior; it would be highly inappropriate and unprofessional to even think of that."

Eggsy nodded, thinking. "So you think I have a chance with her then?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Eggsy." Harry stood from his desk and looked at his wall of newspaper clippings, trying to find a way to quickly change the subject.

"I bet she puts out easy."

Harry spun around. "Do not speak of Petra like that!"

"What, because you two are fuck-buddies?"

Eggsy could see the anger building in Harry's body. His fists started to clench. "You really don't know what you're talking about."

"How come you're the only one who's allowed to call her Petra?"

Harry spoke calmly. "We have known each other for a long time. We were part of the same group of recruits. We both excelled at all of the tests, Arthur decided to take us both on as Kingsman agents."

"So that's when you started being fuck-buddies."

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Please stop saying that, Eggsy."

Eggsy folded his arms in front of his chest, pleased with himself. "Why? Because it's true? Because she slept her way to the top?"

"Because I love her, and I will not stand for her character being attacked!" Harry immediately had a look of regret on his face.

Eggsy sat back in his seat, grinning. "See, that wasn't so hard, was it, Harry?"

"Eggsy, you can't repeat this to anyone. In half inclined to use an amnesia dart on you right now." Harry opened a drawer.

Eggsy threw his hands up in protest. "I won't squeal, honest. I knew you two was together, I was just taking the piss with you. You know I'd never tell no one!"

Harry regained his composure. "If you make it through the last test, I may suggest that Arthur make you an interrogator. You certainly know how to break someone's will."

Eggsy heard the sound of a key entering a lock. He jumped up, ready to defend himself.

"Relax, Eggsy," Harry said.

"You got a roommate or something?"

Harry sighed. "I'm expecting a visitor."

Eggsy turned to the doorway where Guinevere now stood. Eggsy grinned. "Lemme guess, you have a key to all your agents' homes?" he said.

Guinevere stepped into the room. "As a matter of fact, yes, I do." She looked at Harry. "What is going on here?"

"He's going to teach me to be a proper gentleman," Eggsy said.

"What have you learned so far?"

"How to treat a lady, of course."

"Come on, Eggsy, lesson two: how to make a proper martini." Guinevere left to find the kitchen.

"Yes, Harry," Eggsy said after she left. "See, she gets it."

Harry rolled his eyes and followed Eggsy to the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Guinevere was surprisingly disappointed to hear Eggsy had failed the last test. Although Roxy was going to make a fine Lancelot, she knew Harry was furious with the boy for making him look foolish.

When Merlin alerted them that the Mission Glade Church trip was a go, Guinevere insisted on going. Harry was too upset with Eggsy to argue with her.

When their taxi arrived in the small Kentucky town, Guinevere settled in at a nearby coffee shop. She ordered a cup and sat near the window, her laptop in front of her. She had a bluetooth earpiece on to communicate with both Harry and Merlin, who was back at headquarters. It seemed to other customers that she was "city-folk," always working and connected to everyone, although the shop was thankfully slow this morning.

As Harry stood to leave the church, Guinevere could see movement behind the blinds of another building across the street. She thought she could see a flat-brimmed, bright red baseball cap. Instinct told her it was probably Valentine.

"Harry, get out quickly," she said calmly into her earpiece. Harry did not respond. Instead, she heard a woman screaming into her ear, then a hushed silence, then a single gunshot.

Guinevere leaped from her table, quickly grabbed her laptop, threw down a $20, and hurried out the door.

Careful not to be seen, she went behind the church and entered through the back door. She could see the altar, and a horde of people violently beating each other. Rage was boiling inside her.

At the middle of it was Harry Hart. She hated him. And she wanted him dead.

As church goers started attacking her, she made her way through them, shoving the heel of her hand into various faces, effectively crushing their noses into their skulls. She grabbed a knife out of someone's hand and started towards Harry, who was busy using lighting someone on fire. She was behind him, her knife aimed for the back of his neck.

Harry dodged it and spun around. She could see the wildness in his eyes. As the last church member died by Harry's gun, it was the two skilled agents left.

They went at each other, two trained killers with more than 30 years experience between them. Guinevere slashed at him with the knife again; Harry deflected her and knocked it out of her hand.

She threw a hard right hook, hitting him squarely in the face, breaking his nose and knocking a tooth out. He lunged at her stomach, flipping her over his shoulder and onto her back. He loaded another cartridge into a gun and shot at her. She rolled out of the way and grabbed a long shard of wood.

She kicked his shin, tripping him while she stood back up, holding the wood like a javelin. As she lunged at him with it, Harry caught it with one hand, pulled her close to him, and shot her in the gut.

They stared at each other, both of them breathing heavily. Guinevere watched as Harry's face softened into a look of horror and confusion. His gun dropped to the floor and he backed away from her. Guinevere fell to her knees and leaned forward, blood dripping onto the floor.

"Petra, oh God," Harry said, still standing over her, "What have I done?"

Guinevere struggled to sit up, leaning back against an upturned pew. "Harry, you need to get out of here."

Harry knelt down next to her, panicked. "I had no control, Petra. I...I don't know what happened." He took his jacket off to try and stop her bleeding.

Guinevere shook her head. "Listen to me, Harry, you need to leave now. Valentine is outside. He's going to kill you." She winced in pain.

Harry put pressure on her wound. "I'm not leaving you here, Petra." To Merlin, who was still watching the feed, he said, "Merlin, we need backup. I don't care what you have to do, just get them here now!"

"Harry, get out of here," Guinevere repeated, "That's an order." Her face was drained of all its color. Harry put his hand behind her head.

"Not without you," he said. He looked around for his gun and handed it to Guinevere. He picked her up gently and walked towards the entrance.

"What are you doing?" Guinevere asked.

Harry kicked a pew against a wall under a window. He set Guinevere down on the seat. "I need you to cover me."

Guinevere shook her head. "Harry, don't go out there."

Harry placed his hand under her chin and kissed her. "I love you, Petra. Don't miss." He walked out of the building.

Guinevere could hear Harry talking to Valentine. Gingerly, she lifted herself to peek out of the stained glass window. Two men with guns pointed at Harry, Valentine with hands stuffed him his pockets (possibly concealing a gun), and Gazelle sporting her deadly blade prosthetics. Guinevere could barely grip her firearm. She sat back down and tried to control her breathing.

Outside, Valentine stepped towards Harry. "Well," he said, "This ain't that kind of movie."

As he raised a gun to Harry's forehead, they heard a gunshot and shattering glass. Valentine yelled, dropping his gun. A bullet had struck his hand. Two more quick shots and the armed goons were down with holes in their heads.

"Gazelle, get in there!" Valentine said, holding his injured hand. "Bitch is still alive!"

Overhead, a military helicopter was making a fast descent. Soldiers armed with automatic rifles hung out the door, pointing their weapons at Valentine and Gazelle.

Harry ran back inside. Guinevere was slumped in the pew, her eyes closed. He ran over and began patting her face. "Petra! Petra stay with me!" He checked her pulse. Her heart was still beating.

He carried her out to the helicopter. Inside they placed her on a stretcher and a medic started hooking her up to I.V.s. Harry put on a headset and watched out the side Valentine and Gazelle became much smaller. "Merlin?" he spoke into the , "Have our medical staff ready when we arrive."

"What about Valentine?" Merlin asked.

"Guinevere's life is our priority right now. We'll deal with him later."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Harry sat at the foot of Guinevere's hospital bed. She had been out for over 24 hrs. The doctor had her under pretty heavy painkillers, and said he'd be surprised to see her conscious. On his laptop, Harry replayed the footage from the church. He watched the room spin around, and then Petra came into view. She ran towards the camera, anger in her eyes and an animalistic snarl coming from her.

When the shot hit her, Harry's gun was out of view. All he could see was Petra's face, wide-eyed and gasping. He rewound the footage and played it again. The gunshot. Petra's face. Harry paused the video and began to cry silently.

"Harry?" a voice said weakly behind him.

Harry spun around and stood to be near Guinevere. "Petra, thank God. Let me call the doctor." He reached his hand near an intercom, but Petra placed her hand on his leg to stop him.

"I'm fine," she said. "I want to talk to you first."

Harry sat back down next to her on the bed.

"First, where am I?" she asked. "Is this our hospital?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, but we're actually in the bunker. Valentine is getting ready to unleash something big." Harry hesitated.

"Harry, I can handle it. I'm not so fragile, you know." She took his hand in hers.

"Petra, do you remember how you felt in the church?"

"I wanted to kill you. And would have, if you didn't stop me."

"Yes, well, Valentine has a plan to do the same thing, but on a global level."

Guinevere sat up. She winced, grabbing her stomach. Harry started to rise. "Harry, sit down!" She took a deep breath. "OK, before I address that, let me ask you another question: why on earth are you still here? I would have figured Arthur had you restricted from seeing me."

"Petra…"

"What? Did Arthur have you fired?"

Harry cast his eyes downward. "Arthur's dead, Petra. He betrayed us."

Guinevere sighed. "Well, I guess that doesn't wholly surprise me." She looked over at Harry. "I suppose that left Merlin in charge, then. What did he say to you?"

"Suspended, at least until this mess is sorted out. Then I suppose a trial after that."

Guinevere waved her hand in dismissal. "There won't be a trial. I'll drop whatever charges they bring up. Now, who do we have in the field for this?"

"Lancelot's targeting the satellites. Merlin is on his way to Valentine's big 'End of the World' party...with Eggsy."

"Eggsy?! On whose authority?"

"Merlin's. Eggsy was the one who brought Arthur's treachery to our attention, along with the chip that Valentine's been implanting in all of his followers. With the uncertainty of my status as a Kingsman, Merlin felt that Eggsy could prove a valuable asset."

Guinevere sighed. "I'm unconscious and Kingman falls apart at the seams." She looked around the room. "So, what are we to do then? Wait and hope that we can trust Eggsy to save the world?"

"I'm afraid so, darling."

The two agents stared silently. Both of them broken; one physically, the other emotionally.

Guinevere noticed some faint bruising under Harry's eyes. "Did I do that?" she asked, pointing.

Harry tenderly touched his nose. "Yes, you broke my nose, mercilessly, before I shot you." He looked down at his lap.

"Harry, you don't honestly believe I blame you for that?" Guinevere laughed. "It wasn't you, or at least it wasn't you in your right mind."

"No, it was my fault, and I don't believe I'll ever forgive myself for it."

"You told me you loved me, after."

Harry took in a deep breath. "Yes, I did."

Guinevere nodded, biting her lip.

"I meant it, you know."

Guinevere sighed. "I know you did, Harry." She paused. "Well, we'll discuss that matter when I'm back on my feet. Right now, I'd like for you to establish contact with Merlin for me. I want to know what's happening."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

One month later

V-Day, Valentine's Day, Violence Day, and all the other names it was known as, was over. The world was healing from the massive civilian assault. Guinevere, looking out her office window, was healing as well. The gunshot wound in her gut still hurt like hell, but she managed.

Harry knocked on her open door. "You wanted to see me?"

Guinevere turned, her hand on her stomach. With her free hand, she gestured towards a chair. "Yes, please sit." She slowly lowered herself onto her chair. Harry moved to help her, but stopped. Ever the gentleman, he knew she disliked anyone treating her as a damsel in distress. "How are you feeling?" he offered instead.

Guinevere looked up at the man who only a month ago had attempted to murder her. "Doctor didn't want me to come back to work, at least not for another few months. It hurts if I'm on my feet too long, but I'm thankful I can walk on them."

"Pet, if the doctor thinks you should be at home, perhaps-"

Guinevere raised her eyebrow and pursed her lips, daring him to finish his advice.

"Sorry, darling. You know best, of course."

Guinevere sighed. "Truth is, Harry, I've spent a lot of time thinking about what you said to me. I've come to the conclusion that perhaps it's time for me to step down."

Harry sat up and frowned. "Step down? You want to be a field agent again?"

Guinevere shook her head. "Let's say I'm taking an early retirement. I'm leaving the Kingsman."

"Leaving?" Harry sat back in his chair as though all the air had been knocked out of his lungs. "Petra, we need you here. We're rebuilding from this disaster, and you're the strong leader we all look to. You can't leave." He paused, looking down at his hands. "Petra," he said, looking up at her, "I...I need you here."

Guinevere smiled. "I know you do, Harry. That's why I'm leaving."

"I don't understand. You're leaving because of me? Pet, if I've done anything-"

Guinevere shook her head. "Harry, stop. You haven't done anything. Well, you did shoot me, but that's not what I mean."

"Who is going to replace you?"

"You are, Harry, should you accept it, of course. I'm submitting your name to the committee for selection of the new Arthur. With your credentials, I'm sure they'll approve it."

Harry still looked perplexed. Guinevere covered her face with her hands. "You're not making this easy," she said, her voice muffled between her fingers.

Putting her hands back on the desk, she started, "Harry, we have known each other a very long time. I know that, on some level, the relationship we have isn't completely professional, but I've always waved it away since it was purely physical. Although I suppose we have always been amicable towards each other."

"Friends with benefits?" Harry offered.

"God, I hate that term. It sounds like we're teenagers, but yes, if you must label it. In any case, I've realized that I've been ignoring my true feelings." She paused, choosing her next words carefully. "In the church, you told me you loved me, and then confirmed it when I awoke in the bunker. I haven't given you a proper response until now."

Harry thought it strange that Guinevere looked nervous. In all their years together, Guinevere always appeared fearless, even in the most dangerous of missions. But here, sitting across from him in her own office, she looked panicked. He reached across the desk and held her hand.

"Petra, I promise you, whatever you're about to say next, you aren't going to hurt my feelings. There's no reason for you to go to such great lengths to avoid me. I should have never told you how I felt. I know we said at the beginning that it was strictly off limits. Please don't leave over something silly I said."

"Can we please go over to my couch? I can't stand sitting behind this desk. I'd rather be next to you, as equals."

"You're stalling, Pet. Just tell me."

"Damn," Guinevere muttered to herself. "The reason I'm leaving is because of how I feel about you." She stared into his eyes. "I love you, too, Harry."

There was silence for what seemed an eternity. Guinevere shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Harry's mouth slowly turned up in a sly smile.

"Harry, please say something. I feel like a bloody idiot."

Harry stood up and walked around behind Guinevere's desk. He took her hands in his and gently helped her to her feet. He put his hands on either side of her face and kissed her, a slow, passionate kiss. "I've been waiting a long time to hear you say that," he said.

(Author's note: Well, that's all, folks! Thanks for reading, and for the kind reviews. I really had to end this quickly because I had no other ideas for it, but didn't want to end on any kind of cliffhanger. I am probably moving on from Kingsman, but am hoping to have some other fanfictions in the works, so please stay tuned! Thanks again!)


End file.
